


Sweet Tooth

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dominance, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: "I know dinner wasn't finished, but... I do believe it's time for some dessert."





	Sweet Tooth

  
"Did you just scowl at me?"   
  
That voice. That tone. Naruto's fingers instantly fell slack, his fork drooping against his glass plate with an audible _'clink'_. He didn't even realize the expression had crossed his features until it was too late. He forcibly swallowed his food that was still in his mouth, heart skipping a beat in his chest. His gaze gradually elevated from from the unfinished steak and potatoes to peek at an unblinking, intense grey stare.  
  
"I-" He began, only to be brusquely interrupted.  
  
"Come here."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Naruto quickly set down his silverware, lifting himself from his seat and padded over to stand adjacent from Kakashi. The other man's head turned, spiky silver hair gently swaying and he automatically fixed his posture underneath the silent scrutinization. Kakashi's foot impacted one of the table legs loudly, and Naruto's jaw tightened as he pushed himself backward, the screeching of his chair against the floor nearly deafening in the silent dining room.   
  
"Lay across my lap."   
  
Obeying the command without protest, he declined himself to be situated atop the man's muscular thighs, rump in the air and bent over at the waist as necessary. Kakashi took a hold of his arms which dangled uselessly, moving them behind his lower back and securing both his wrists in one large hand. Naruto squirmed as he felt both his pants and briefs being tugged down simultaneously, and his behind was met with cool air.  
  
He almost glanced up over his shoulder, but he knew better. Naruto bit his lower lip in anticipation, his heartbeat pounding within his chestal cavity as excitement tingled his skin in the form of goosebumps. His fingers curled and uncurled; Kakashi's grip subtly tightened on his wrists and he saw movement in his peripheral vision, knowing all too well what was coming next.   
  
Kakashi's open palm came into contact with his bare ass, the noisy slap seemingly echoed throughout the walls. A sharp sting followed suit, and his back involuntarily arched as he flinched, releasing the flesh of his lip to silently gasp. The pain was minimal compared to the exhilaration, and when the second slap trailed shortly after, Naruto could hardly contain the small peep escaping his mouth.  
  
The third time around, his bottom was practically numb and the sting turned into a dull throb. Kakashi's slapping was not at all gentle, and the fact that the man was quite strong was just another thing to take into consideration. After a small pause, the other man's hold on his wrists loosened, but did not yet release their clutches. Naruto lightly jumped as he felt that same large hand rest gently upon his behind.   
  
"I've told you before not to make those ugly faces at me, have I not?" Kakashi's voice was alluringly smooth and low-pitched.  
  
"Yes.." Naruto breathed out, running his tongue across his lips.   
  
"Yes, _sir_. _"_ Kakashi stated, giving his left ass cheek a little squeeze between his long fingers.  
  
"Yes sir." He corrected himself, wriggling against the warm touch. Naruto detected subtle hardness near his abdomen once shifting on the mans lap, and delight pooled in his core at the feeling.  
  
"Are you going to behave now or do you need more punishment?"  
  
"I'll behave." Naruto promised, finding it harder to stay still as the seconds ticked by.   
  
"That's a good boy." Kakashi purred.  
  
The other man let go of his wrists, and Naruto's arms swung back into a normal position. Kakashi pulled his briefs and pants back up over his butt, giving him a gentle nudge in indication to get up. Naruto pushed himself upward, standing attentive before Kakashi like earlier, only this time his clothes were somewhat wrinkled and his tan features were visibly flushed a reddish hue despite the darker pigmentation.  
  
His vibrant eyes snaked down to the pronounced bulge in Kakashi's dark jeans, and Naruto inwardly smirked in satisfaction, knowing he was the cause of such. The other man took notice of his staring and stood from his seat. Naruto tore his gaze from Kakashi's crotch and tilted his head in the slightest to be eye-level with the taller individual, looking at him expectantly.    
  
"I know dinner wasn't finished, but..." Kakashi trailed off, licking his teeth. "I do believe it's time for some dessert."   
  
Naruto's smirk was now displayed clearly on his face, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Oh I agree."  
  
"Wonderful. Come along now."   
  
The walk back to Kakashi's master bedroom had every last fine hair on his body standing on end, the thrill of pleasurable mysteries which were to come in the near future almost unbearable. Kakashi shut the door behind them as they entered, not bothering to flick on a light because the evening sunshine spilling through the open blinds provided more than enough natural dim lighting.   
  
"Go over to the bed and sit down."  
  
Naruto all but ran to the enormous king sized mattress encompassed by a jet black headboard with patterns engraved into the expensive wood. He sat on the edge of the bed as commanded, wide blue eyes fixated intently on the other man who made his way over towards one of the many dressers. Kakashi soon returned with a small red fabric grasped in one of his palms, standing in front of him with the item hanging.  
  
Knowing the non-verbal instruction, he tilted his head forwards, allowing Kakashi to tie the blindfold securely on his face and smiled when the silky smooth fabric tickled his skin. Now unable to see, Naruto's smile twitched up into a toothy grin, excitement getting the better of him. Kakashi fastened his hands on the bottom of his shirt, and he lifted his arms so the man could pull the item up over his shoulders.  
  
Naruto listened to footsteps get fainter and fainter before disappearing altogether. He sat in silence, pouting to himself impatiently. He laid back against the soft mattress, arms extended out behind his head while sighing. He tried to squint through the blindfold, but it was nearly pitch black. Kakashi damn sure knew what fabric to buy to assure there was no peeking, and that was a fact.  
  
"Don't look so bored, I was only gone a moment." A familiar sultry voice commented out of nowhere.  
  
He suddenly jolted back up into a seated position once hearing Kakashi speak. How did he not hear him come back in the room? The guy must've been an undercover Ninja, because Naruto swore his hearing was better than the average person's. Whatever response he was going to comment got replaced by an audible gasp when the man's warm breath ghosted over his earlobe.   
  
"Open your mouth." Kakashi commanded huskily.  
  
Naruto instantly parted his lips, his breathing speeding up as there was small pause and the click of what sounded like a cap of some sorts. Kakashi then slid one of his long fingers into his open mouth, the digit was coated with a syrupy texture, a sweet goodness that was easily distinguished as a worldwide favorite treat; chocolate.   
  
_"Mmnh."_ He moaned contently around the finger while beginning to suck away, swirling his tongue around to get more of the addicting flavor on his taste buds.  
  
It ended all too soon in Naruto's opinion. As Kakashi drew back his now cleaned off finger, he proceeded to lick his lips constantly, attempting to relish the remains of the chocolate tang lingering in his mouth. A hand nudging his torso made him respond to the silent gesture by laying back comfortably on the bed, and Naruto felt the other man move in between his legs. 

Naruto jerked when syrupy textured liquid dripped onto his exposed flesh, beginning to run down his chest towards his stomach in a small stream. Kakashi's physique declined inches above his own, and seconds later a warm wet tongue was gliding across his bare skin. He shuttered at the contact, squirming as the man slowly and teasingly lapped up the chocolate that painted his upper body.

Kakashi's mouth then moved towards his nipple, tongue flicking around the now hardening bud and returning the favor to the other one. Naruto's jaw fell slack in a silent moan and his back slightly elevated from the mattress, arching up towards that tantalizing mouth. Kakashi's groin pressing against his inner thigh only added to the arousal pooling in his tummy, and Naruto's hips rolled upwards, furthermore rubbing the mans stiff cock upon his leg.  
  
"So impatient." Kakashi tsked, and Naruto might've been temporarily blinded but he could still hear the smirk in the other man's voice. "You'll get your banana split soon enough."   
  
Banana split? Naruto took a moment to think to himself what Kakashi meant. The dessert consisted of four primary things. Chocolate, check. Nuts.. check. Banana.. definitely check. So that left only one thing missing.  
  
"The whipped cream will come later."   
  
_Oh._  

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene has been stuck in the back of my mind for a hot minute, hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> Totally pun intended at the end there.


End file.
